Semiconductor wafers are often held in place during various semiconductor wafer processing steps using an electrostatic chuck (ESC).
ESCs may incorporate electrodes used to generate electromagnetic fields via radio frequency (RF). An ESC may also include a heater to heat a wafer prior to or during processing. Additional heat may be added to a wafer or ESC during processing due to the process environment.